


Closet Space

by kitana



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closet Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt from dgm kink meme: Both working at some kind of local store as after school jobs with smex in the storage room.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Closet Space

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from dgm kink meme: Both working at some kind of local store as after school jobs with smex in the storage room.

Being wedged between Lavi and the wall gave a whole new meaning to the phrase "stuck between a rock and a hard place," for Allen. Allen wriggled against Lavi, his arms pinned above his head with Lavi’s thigh pressing insistently against his crotch.

He could barely stutter out what he wanted to say when Lavi bit at his ear.

"Lavi… the owner should be back soon… what if she catches us?" the shorter boy asked breathily, rocking his hips against Lavi.

It had been like this every time since Allen had managed to get himself an after-school job. He'd seen Lavi around, of course, it was a small town, but he never paid much attention to the redhead until he'd come to the bakery for part-time work. Each time, as soon as the owner, Papaya, left, Lavi would drag him into the cramped broom closet to "show him something."

Something, indeed.

The redhead smirked and nipped at Allen’s neck in response. "She won’t, trust me," he replied, confident. "Just try not to be too loud."

Allen squirmed again, moving his head to the side to find Lavi’s lips. Kissing Lavi was a little like drowning, with the way that the redhead stole his breath each time, swallowing his gasps with each touch of tongues. Lavi pressed further against Allen, pushing him solidly against the wall behind him. Lavi shifted, just a little, and his crotch rubbed up against Allen’s, damp and warm.

Breaking the kiss, Lavi let Allen's arms come down, his mind on other things. He yanked at the smaller boy's pants, undoing the simple button clasp. He stuffed his hand into Allen's pants, freeing his cock from its fabric confines. Lavi pumped his cock slowly, watching Allen bite his lip and tremble from trying to not even breathe too loud. Seeing the normally polite and well-kept boy become undone by Lavi's hand was a undeniable rush; if Allen kept responding to him in this way, Lavi knew that his infatuation with dirtying pretty things could easily backslide into obsession.

"Ah, don't stop!" Allen blurted out in a harsh whisper when Lavi removed his hand.

"Shh, shh," Lavi said, motioning for Allen to turn around. "Quiet's the game, remember?"

Allen nodded, turning so that his belly was flat against the wall. His spark of impatience was quelled when he heard the zipper of Lavi's pants, a slight rustling of soft cotton, and the muffled 'pop!' of a flip-top cap. Allen let his own pants pool at his ankles in anticipation of what came next, his cheeks flushed furiously as Lavi pressed against him, his arousal plain and insistent. Lavi's tongue lapped at the back of Allen's neck and he shivered, his own cock throbbing. He turned his head, pressing his cheek against the wall.

"Oh..." Allen murmured, his breaths quick and short as slick fingers worked their way inside of him. Allen brought his arm across his mouth, muffling himself with his long sleeves. Lavi's fingers were long and calloused, experienced, and touching Allen in ways that made Chinese New Years' look dull in comparison to the fireworks going off behind his eyes. Allen pushed back against Lavi's fingers urgently, and Lavi had to stifle his own groan. He couldn't _wait_ to get this boy into a real bed, real soon, but oh this would definitely do for now.

"Lavi, Lavi," Allen panted, wriggling. "Come on, you have to, because I can't--"

Allen's words melted into a low, barely audible moan as Lavi replaced his fingers with his cock, pushing in with agonizing slowness. Allen shook with the effort of trying to not cry out when Lavi was buried fully, deeply inside of him, impossibly large.

"You ready?" Lavi whispered into Allen's ear, punctuated with a tantalizing flick of his tongue. Allen's only response was another muffled moan that made his cock twitch pleasantly.

Taking that as the only affirmation he would get, Lavi wrapped his hand around Allen's cock, pulling out of Allen and slamming back in hard enough to make the usually modest boy hiss out a curse. Lavi thrust in again, engulfed in the tight, lube-slick heat, his teeth tugging on Allen's earlobe, his fingers sliding up and down, slippery with Allen's precome.

"I heard you," he breathed, feeling Allen's stifled groan vibrate through him. "Say it again," Lavi commanded, thrusting into Allen as hard as he could.

"Fuck," Allen muttered, and it was so unlike him, but Lavi felt so good inside him, rhythmic, stretching him out, filling him up, making him see stars in the darkness behind his eyes with every thrust. He pushed back against Lavi's cock when he felt the boy's teeth sink into his neck, sucking, nibbling, marking him; he felt the heat pooling in his groin, snaking up his spine, his fingertips tingling with need and desire.

He needed this, he needed to come so badly, feeling the pleasure shoot up his spine with every thrust. "Lavi," Allen moaned, bucking into the redhead's hand. "I'm going to--"

" _Yes_ ," Lavi cut him off, his voice husky, laced with lust. He was so close, so close, with Allen pushing back on to him frantically and --

" _Allen_ , shit," Lavi cursed as he thrust deeper into Allen, crumbling under the pressure, pleasure crackling through him like electricity. Blood rushing in his ears, he barely heard Allen's moan as he shuddered beneath him, and went limp, coating his fingers milky-white.

It seemed like forever before Allen's breathing returned to normal, and he winced when Lavi pulled out of him.

"Some fun, huh, Allen?" Lavi finally said, satisfied.

"Yeah," Allen responded as he tugged his pants up. He then paused. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That," Allen said irritably.

"Nope, I don't hear nothin'," Lavi said with a shrug.

He'd barely had his pants buckled when the door to the storage room swung wide.

"...Aww, crap."


End file.
